


Ficvember Prompt 16 - bed sharing

by Crowley99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley99/pseuds/Crowley99
Summary: One shot based on prompt (semi-follows the events of the previous fic) Chloe and Lucifer retire for the night, Chloe drifts off to sleep on the couch and well, Lucifer decides to join her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Ficvember Prompt 16 - bed sharing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes and in general my lack of consistency for posting these on time lol.

Ficvember prompt 16 – bed sharing 

Lucifer and Chloe entered her apartment, exhausted after the hard day's work at the precinct. 

Lucifer went over to the fridge to dig out something to snack on only to find leftover salad from the previous night and a small container labelled “Trixie's lunch”. 

Chloe dropped her stuff onto the counter, she hung up her coat by the door and dropped down onto the couch. 

Lucifer opened up the container labelled “Trixie's lunch” he munched away at the contents, Chloe could hear the loud crunch of the carrots coming from the kitchen. 

“That better not be the lunch I made for Trixie, Lucifer” Chloe called out. Lucifer finished munching on that piece, and placed the lid back onto the container, he put it back into the fridge. 

He reached into his inner jacket pocket for his flask, only to realize that it needed a refill. 

Lucifer sighed, he left the kitchen to go over to the living room. He heard the detective turn the TV on as he got closer to the couch. 

He sat down near Chloe, only a pillow was between the two. Chloe pulled up a small blanket she kept onto the couch up onto herself, placing her head down onto the pillow. 

The two sat close on the couch for a while, as they watched a late night flick. Chloe started to doze off at the halfway mark. Lucifer could tell she was asleep from the sound of her rather loud snoring. 

Lucifer awkwardly sat there, unsure of what he should do. Since Lux was technically still out of comission and they had agreed for him to crash here, he was allowed to stay over for the night. 

The agreement included crashing on the couch, considering the limited space at Chloe's appartment which didn't include a guest bedroom. 

Lucifer rather liked seeing Chloe drift off to sleep, he thought her snoring was quite adorable albeit noisy and borderlining on snorting. 

Lucifer reached over, to brush off a few stray hairs from her face. Lucifer pulled the blanket up over the detective, wrapping it snugly over her shoulders. 

“Goodnight detective, sweet dreams” Lucifer said, he thought for a moment if it was appropriate to give her a goodnight kiss. 

The uncertainty of their relationship made it rather difficult for him to decide, so he simply went upstairs. 

He then came back down with a larger blanket and pillow he grabbed from the closet where Chloe kept the spare blankets. 

He set up his own little bed on the other side of the couch, keeping the pillow divide between them. During the night, Chloe could feel something touching her. 

By now it was well past midnight, Lucifer had fallen asleep around 3am. Chloe woke up somewhat suddenly at around 3:20am. 

She got up to see Lucifer lying across from her, the pillow divide had fallen off the couch on the ground and he had a blanket wrapped around him. 

As Lucifer turned over in his sleep, Chloe noticed that he was wearing an sleep mask that covered just his eyes. 

She thought it was quite cute to see him wearing that, then she saw the blanket slip and realized that he was sleeping without a shirt on and in just his boxers. 

In her dazed state, she tried going back to sleep again while on her side of the couch. 

She started to toss and turn, seemingly finding herself unable to drop back into sleep mode. 

She looked over to see Lucifer still fast asleep, resting on his back with an incredible case of bed head. 

Chloe thought for a moment, then she decided to shift herself over, she gently lifted the blanket off of Lucifer as she carefully placed herself right in front of him making herself the “little spoon” on the couch. 

She felt the warmth come off of Lucifer as she laid down, pulling the blanket over herself. She rested her head on Lucifer's chest. 

Lucifer moved again in his sleep, dropping his arm on top of Chloe, pulling her closer to him. 

He snuggled his head on top of hers like a pillow, she could feel his breath gently breeze onto her hair. 

Chloe carefully moved herself again, turning around to face Lucifer, she put her face right up beside his chest, she could hear the calming beating of his heart. 

She felt the warmth of his body on her face. 

Chloe began to doze off again, she closed her eyes as her breath began to slow down. She started to drift off further into sleep, then she heard a whisper in her ear. 

“So then detective, does this mean we technically have slept together” Lucifer whispered directly into her ear, Chloe's eyes fluttered open, she saw Lucifer looking down at her with a small smile on his face. 

“Just shut up and go to sleep” Chloe whisper replied, shutting her eyes again. 

“As you wish detective” Lucifer whispered back.


End file.
